omniversal_encyclopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Vers Empire
The Vers Empire is a government that features in Aldnoah.Zero. History The Vers Empire's origins were traced to the Earth's Apollo 17 mission that went to the Moon where the Hyper Gate was discovered by an ancient long vanished supercivilization. This led to the discovery of the Aldnoah technology left behind that imprinted itself on the first person who discovered it namely Dr. Rayregalia Vers Rayvers. It would take Rayvers as the rightful heir to the Aldnoah and imparted on him the activation factor for the technology making him and those of his bloodline able to make use of it. These chain of events saw Dr. Rayvers become the first Emperor of the newly formed Vers Empire tat saw themselves as a new race of humans separate from Old Humanity of Earth. After the apparent assassination of Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia by Terrans, the Vers Empire declared a state of war against Earth triggering Operation: Earthfall that started the Second Earth-Mars War. Overview Its citizens saw themselves as a separate species compared to Terrans and were called Martians. Their society was a feudal one with a single leader along with numerous nobles that led clans and commoners below them. Though the had advanced technology, the two elements that their society lacked was culture and resources with these two being scarce on Mars. These two aspects that were abundant on Earth would become the driving factor of Martian hostility towards Terrans and served as incentive for their desire of conquest over the homeworld of humanity. For resources, Mars itself was a desolate place with a thin atmosphere and water only being present underground in scarce quantities. Thus, food supplies were less and the population was large as well as expanding thus taxing the system even further. Leadership of the empire was held by the emperor who had the Aldnoah activation factor imprinted on his gene line and passed to his descendants. As such, the emperor and his descendants in the royal family served as the heads of the empire with his granddaughter being a princess amongst the Vers. Below the family, there were the Orbital Knights who each had the Aldnoah activation factor gifted to them in exchange for their loyalty. These Martian Knights served as the nobility of the Vers Empire and commanded its military forces. Below the Knights were the Imperial Vers Forces that consisted of infantry who supported the nobles during battlefield engagements. These consisted of commoners whose only hope of advancement was through combat. Technologically, the Empire was highly advanced and had created holographic disguises that could fit in the size of a pendant. These created realistic illusions and were used to mask a person's true nature so that they could avoid harm by creating a complete disguise that included facial features as well as clothing. More advanced systems were installed in audience chambers that projected a holographic appearance across worlds and could transmit to neighbouring planets. Aldnoah drives were the primary propulsion units of their technology that could only be activated by those with the activation factor and if they were deceased than the drive would similarly cease to function. One craft within their arsenal was the Sky Carrier that were tactical transports designed to transport Kataphrakts or infantry into the field. It lacked any special equipment beyond its numerous howitzer guns and missiles. Members *'Asseylum Vers Allusia' : Princess of the Vers Empire who went to Earth as part of a peace mission only to be subject to an apparent assassination leading to the start of Operation: Earthfall triggering the Second Earth-Mars War. *'Lemrina' : *'Trillram' : a male Baron who held elitist views and dispatched during Operation: Earthfall to eliminate the spies that were involved in the assassination of Pricess Allusia. *'Slaine Troyard' : a young male Terran who was the son of Dr. Troyard and who landed on Mars where he was saved by Princess Asseylum where he became completely devoted as well as loyal to her. Appearances *''Aldnoah.Zero'': External Links *Aldnoah.Zero Wiki Entry Category:Governments Category:Empires Category:Mars Category:Aldnoah.Zero